marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hyouretsuzan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Phoenix.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thank you very much for the help editing the older characters. Casvic 06:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol you found me out. Sorry but I've been working so much lately, I used the EventHub as a starting point to be improved later. Sorry that you ended up doing the editing, makes me feel like a lazy duche. I'll try to be more original in the future. Casvic 06:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem and your welcome. You didn't make your point sound rude, so don't feel bad. You made a good point. Casvic 04:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'd like your opinion on an important matter. While making pages for attacks, should I put similar moves together on the same page (Ex. Shoryuken, Shin Shoryuken, Shoryureppa) or seperate them. And if I do combine them, should I list them under Special Moves and Hyper combos. I was also planning on deleting the super moves page and move everything over to hyper combos. What is your opinion on these ideas? Casvic 04:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, would you like to be an administrator? Casvic 05:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Well the administrators are able to change more things on the wiki. Example, did you notice the new Marvel vs Capcom header on the page? Casvic 15:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok I need your opinion on something, should we allow the "Oddball Characters" or the TvC moves on the Frank West page, cause I think they are inappropriate. Casvic 03:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes it's taken care of. Someone made a character catagory called "Odd ball Characters" but it's gone now. Casvic 03:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) http://www.eventhubs.com/news/2011/nov/09/early-ultimate-marvel-vs-capcom-3-moves-listing-new-cast/ Casvic 05:59, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd like your opinion on something. Do you think we should have a Level 1 category for the hyper attack pages? Casvic 18:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) good but kinda compresed Steampunksniper 21:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok here's another question for everyone. Most of us are working on the new pages for Special attacks and Hyper combos. Should we also make pages for Assist attacks (like Morrigan's Dark Harmonizer) and command normals (like Dormammu's Flame Carpet) what do you guys think? Casvic 03:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking to the pages working more like the pages for the special and hyper attacks. One page for each attack giving full details. And if you think about it, some of the command normals are even more important a characters game then their specials (Wesker's Gun and Dormammu's Flame Carpet) so why should they get shafted when they are also mentioned into the characters movelists? Casvic 06:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) You mean make a only one page for each character's command normals? That may work out really well for most of the cast. There are only a few moves that could use their own page. yeah i like that idea. Casvic 06:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Got a question for you guys? In regards to the List of Moves pages. what kind of format to you think i should set up? The new game's move lists include their command normals, so i was going to add those to the page. Also, should I even both to include the Simple Input, or the followup moves since we're making pages for the moves. If you have any questions please ask. Casvic 15:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey Hy! Me and Casvic were talking about me being an admin, if you and Fret say yes? Do you think I can? Thx Write Back (Cdog23 03:50, November 16, 2011 (UTC)) Hey Hyouretsuzan, I think it's a good idea, I've been thinking about adding characters HP to their pages as well as their X-Factor boosts. I wanted to ask you something about the List of Moves pages. I'm thinking about removing to followup moves from the page since we are making pages for each attack. What do you think? Casvic 15:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did. Such as this. Casvic 16:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) i was thinkin about adding to chracter pages their block animation. for eaxample spider man uses his webs and ghost rider uses his chain, i want to know your opinion and if you want talk to other people like casvic or fret Steampunksniper 21:27, November 18, 2011 (UTC) exactly i wasnt thinking about making a specific page but if its special type of block i could add something to the charactes page Steampunksniper 21:35, November 18, 2011 (UTC) that is fine i always fine great pics Steampunksniper 21:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen what XIII-DARKNESS did to the UMvC3 page? Should we let it stay or undo it? I say we should undo it but I'm trying not to be a dictator here, so I'll looking for a vote of 3 votes to leave it or not. Casvic 15:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) yo do u have a psn? Steampunksniper 21:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) i need your help with something, my bro used my account to make a edit on the SEGA wiki and now its on as one of my fav wikis. I dont wanna get emails from that wiki, i want to know if i could remove it and not get emails from that wiki (thanks please right back ) Steampunksniper 00:48, November 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks its so simple but i kinda overiacted becouse i already get so many emails from this wikia as it is and i even dont like sega that much 00:58, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Steampunksniper Ok got another question for you guys. Reguarding the character categories for gameplay styles (Brute, Rushdown, Zoning) Should we leave these pages here or get rid of them, and if we leave them, which categories should we keep? I think some of them should go, I'd like to keep the roles that are real, but it's up to you guys too. Opinions, ideas? Casvic 01:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Here are some style cateogories we can use. *Rushdown *Zoning *Cross-Up *Damage Dealer *Battery *Hard Hitter *Shotokan *Glass Cannon What do you guys think? Any questions on any of these categories? Casvic 03:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Well yeah i've got no problems putting some characters into more then one category Casvic 01:20, December 1, 2011 (UTC) me neither, i believe that many characters deserve to be in a couple categories Steampunksniper 01:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have a question, some of the characters pages are named by the character's full name, and some are only the character's first name. I want to make the pages the same, so what is your vote? First Name only, or Full Name? Casvic 22:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I only plan on changing it on pages that make sence, like Ken Masters, but not for characters that aren't even called by their name, like M. Bison. Casvic 04:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC)